The present embodiments relate to an arrangement for contactless transmission of power between a fixed gantry section and a gantry section of a computed tomography system rotatable about an axis of rotation.
In the case of computer tomographs, a contactless slip ring system is employed for data transmission (e.g., as known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,696 A). The data transmission system includes a transmitter unit on the rotating part and a receiver unit on the stationary part. The transmitter unit has at least one high frequency line connected to a transmitter as a transmit antenna. The transmitter is arranged on a periphery of the rotating part of the rotating frame. The receiver unit includes a receiver and at least one receive antenna connected to the receiver. The at least one receive antenna is formed by a short section of a high frequency line. Upon operation of the computer tomography, the transmit antenna moves past the receive antenna fixed to the stationary part at a slight distance therefrom, so that signals propagating on the transmitting high frequency line crosstalk in a near field on the receive antenna.
In addition to the data, electrical power for supplying power to electrical components is transmitted from the stationary part to the rotating part. DE 10 2008 044 647 A1 discloses a computed tomography device that is provided with a stationary part and a rotating part. The rotating part is embodied in a rotatable manner in relation to the stationary part. Electrical power is transmitted from the stationary part to an X-ray tube provided for the rotating part in a contactless manner. An electromagnetic induction transformer with a primary winding and a secondary winding is used. The primary winding in provided on the stationary part, and the secondary winding is provided on the rotating part.
The rotating part is to be grounded. The grounding of the stationary part is connected to the grounding of the rotating part. This is effected, for example, with grounding slip rings and brushes. The grounding is an electrically conductive connection to the electrical potential of the earth. The grounding is a form of ground connection. The ground connection, however, does not have to be the ground potential. Using ground connection, a conductive connection with the conductive environment is created. If this environment includes the earth or is connected to the earth in a conductive manner, a grounding exists.